Gallifrey Falls No More - SYOC
by LostValkyrie
Summary: The universe still moves on. Always has. With Gallifrey now safely locked away in a pocket universe, a group of rogue Timelords and Timeladies are banding together to plan how get out of the pocket universe as soon as possible. This fic operates alongside my other fic, titled "Valkyrie".
1. Chapter 1

**The Destiny Trap: Chapter 1**

**Hello kind readers! I have another fic up titled "Valkyrie", which is basically what this story will lead up. Feel free to check that fic out after reading this :) We all know that the Timelord could send regeneration energy through the cracks to give to the Doctor, so what if they could send something more than that? That's what this fic will question, mainly AU, but a lot of canon stuff, also tying up loose ends regarding how the rewrite of the Doctor's history actually links in with The End of Time (At least my understanding). So, here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>Doctor Who?<em>

_Doctor Who!_

_Doctor Who?!_

That question continued to echo through the halls of what was left of Arcadia; The second city of Gallifrey. Though the planet had been saved by the Timelord known as The Doctor, it was still in ruin. The Timelord had successfully sealed the planet in a parallel pocket universe, saving the race from destruction which he would have actually caused. 13 of his faces, and a Timelord boy who had originally meant to be used as a weapon to fight the Daleks saved Gallifrey.

A young girl, looking no older than 16, sat alone in a shattered meeting room, awaiting others to turn up. This girl stood at about 5 foot 1, with flowing brunette hair which reached her lower back, hanging loose, rather than tied up to look professional. Her attire consisted of mainly orange and yellow. With what looked like slim fitting orange jeans which merged with yellow combat boots. Her upper body was covered by what looked like a golden poncho/scarf, with many Gallifreyan symbols swirling all over it. Finished off with what looked like a grey undershirt. She sat alone in a meeting room, with parts of roof lain nearby, allowing the cold air to fill the room. She was waiting for other Timelords to arrive, to begin planning another way in which Gallifrey could escape this pocket universe sooner.

* * *

><p>Rassilon's plan of using a signal placed inside the Masters head was a failure, though it almost worked bringing the planet back, he originally hoped for it to rip the time vortex apart and turn us all into beings of pure consciousness.<br>The General had an even better plan. The War Council had followed a more unorthodox approach to it. Using the crack in the skin of reality, he would send out a request for information in the form of a composition. These "Cracks" had been caused by the explosion of the Doctor's TARDIS, caused by the Kovarian chapter of the Church of the Papal Mainframe. If the Doctor responded correctly to the message, Gallifrey could be brought back into its original universe. But no correct response had been made yet. As the old mad man waited for 900 years next to the crack, on his final face, he was dying. After all he had done for his home planet, there was one thing they would happily do for their saviour; Granting him a new cycle of regenerations.

The damage of this once great city was so horrific, that many of the original inhabitants fled into the countryside. Many children of Arcadia remained, trying to continue with their lives, even though the loss of family and friends was so great. Even the centre of the city was basically empty. It was where most of the abandoned Gallifreyan children resided.

This Timelady that was awaiting the arrival of other was known as Kynia. She was in fact the twin sister of the Timelord warrior known as Valkyrie. Her brother had originally saved by being banished by Rassilon in an averted timeline. But in this current one, the earliest version of him remained on the planet, preparing to be sent through "The Destiny Trap", trying to follow his original timeline as close as possible.

Kynia sat a comfortable swivelling chair, spinning around in it, still waiting. Not long afterwards, six golden cloaked figures entered the room through the massive doors. The six varied in sizes, one appearing to be smaller than Kynia, and another a whole foot taller.

"Glad to see you could make it" Kynia bawled, loud enough for them to hear from the other end of the hall.

(Chapter End)

* * *

><p><strong>So, who are the other TimelordTimeladies? I don't know yet. But there is one way to find out. YOU MAKE THEM!  
>That's right, there are 6 places open for OC's! And all are Timelords! The form should be on my profile by now, and the OC should only be sent through PM, NO OTHER WAY OTHERWISE IT'LL BE IGNORED IF SENT THROUGH REVIEW.<strong>

**Anyway, this whole story is meant to sort of add The End Of Time-Verse into the Day Of The Doctor-Verse, deciding that Rassilons plan was taking place whilst Gallifrey was trapped in the pocket universe. If you haven't read my other Doctor Who fic, then you should go check it out! You'll understand who Valkyrie is, and how this fic will also involve itself earlier into the Doctor's timeline.**

**Okay, please leave a review, and I hope you decide to send in an OC for this! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OC Prologues (1)**

**I got some good OC's so far. The form is on my profile if you wish to submit.  
>First prologue you will see is of Ingrid Vion (Commonly known as The Warrior).<strong>

**Also, I put a poll up on my profile, check it out and vote!**

* * *

><p>(Ingrid Vion)<p>

'The Time War'  
>'The Last Great Time War'<br>A war between the Timelords and the Daleks, with the rest of the universe hanging in the balance.

For over 100 years, a Gallifreyan known as Ingrid Vion led Gallifreyan warriors into battle during the Time War. This being was a man to be feared during the war, facing off hordes of Daleks. This Timelord had even taken the title 'The Warrior' whilst in this male form. The Warrior was high ranked in the Gallifreyan military, close enough to being the right hand man of The General, but chose to fight on the battlefield, instead of leading from afar.

The Warrior had previously been a Timelady, with the appearance of a 35yr old woman, with dirty blonde hair. She was a fairly angry looking woman, though you'd expect that from someone who had lost everything dear to them at the beginning of the war. When the war began, Ingrid needed to become male to be respected among the ranks of the Gallifreyan army. Having lost her son, she had nobody else to be responsible for except herself, so her next face meant she could make any action she chose to. You could say that the Gallifreyan army were quite sexist, but Ingrid had nothing to lose.  
>So the Timelord looked younger, but was also the opposite gender. Though The Warrior was now male, he still held the angry look within his blue eyes from his previous form. The long dirty blonde hair was replaced by short-ish black hair. This form was also far more muscular, therefore more intimidating.<p>

As time passed by, and The Warrior lost soldier after soldier, she began to become more like a he, completely locking away every memory of his past face. As if Ingrid Vion had never existed and only The Warrior remained in her place. The memories of this first face were purged from the mind of the Gallifreyan. All that remained was the brute of a man that was The Warrior. A fighter in the Time War.

* * *

><p>Then, <em>it <em>happened. Arcadia – The second city of Gallifrey – had fallen. It was in ruin, Dalek parts lain everywhere, bodies slowly rotting away. The city was in ruin. Many building had collapse onto each other. If this was supposed to have been the safest place on Gallifrey, with 400 sky trenches, you'd wonder what damage had been caused everywhere else.

In the ruins of Arcadia sat The Warrior, lying against a wall, going over his thoughts. Counting every life that had been lost at his side. He looked up to the sky, to see several small blue blips in the sky. He only saw them for a few moments, before he witnessed something which would in all terms, save the planet.  
>FLASH!<br>Everyone on the planets vision had gone for a few seconds. Everyone looked up to the sky, seeing no Dalek saucers above them. The Daleks had just gone. Or was it the other way around?

_There. It was over. The war was over._

The Warrior sat alone, staring at broken Dalek all around him, checking to see if any were still operating. Fortunately, none were.  
>He was in serious trouble. He'd hoped to have actually died in the war, so he wouldn't have to hear all the hatred from families that lost their family members due to his leadership. To any passer-by, it looked like a strong, well-built man in armor of the Prydonian Chapter was on the verge of tears.<p>

There was only one person there to witness him though. A Boy. He looked no older than a seventeen year old human. Though he had a young face, it was obvious he was not; with messy brunette hair and bright blue eyes masking the truth. His attire wasn't that of a Gallifreyan. No red or orange in his attire. His attire consisted of a black frock coat, a pair of skinny jeans which one leg was white and the other black, black and white hightops, a formal white shirt finished off with a thin black tie which had golden circular Gallifreyan written on it.  
>The Gallifreyan on the tie could be translated into his title. One that The Warrior recognised. A name he would never expect to see or hear ever again.<p>

"Hello there" The boy bellowed, with what seemed like enthusiasm, "Don't try and get up"

Almost everyone on Gallifrey had lost spirit. So it was very strange to see someone ignoring the current state of things, and just have a happy demeanour. The Warrior somehow felt jealous of the boy, but he realized why the boy was like this. Many in the high ranks of the Gallifreyan army knew what was being created amidst the battles. A weapon, one that could be used to destroy the Daleks; A boy who had been taken during the night. Along with several other children stolen from their homes.  
>Only two survived the experiments preformed on them to make them super soldiers. A boy and a girl.<p>

This was the boy standing in front of the Warrior. Though The Warrior remember every name and face he had fought alongside, this kid, he knew almost immediately.  
>Valkyrie.<br>This Timelord boy was known as Valkyrie.

"You. I know you" The Warrior gasped, "How in Rassilons name can you even be here?!"

"Spoilers my dear Warrior…" Valkyrie chuckled, as he crouched down to his level.

This young boy attitude did not fit the current situation, but seemed to relieve the tension rather than being outright.

But that wasn't what was going on inside the Warrior's mind. He knew he was in deep trouble. He had the blood of a thousand men on his hands, and he could imagine all the pain and sorrow family members would flood on to him, as he would be the only one to break the news to them.

"Through my experience of battle, I can tell that you've seen many things you wish you hadn't. Lost people that meant a lot to you…" Valkyrie spoke, as he lay next to The Warrior.

The Warrior just chuckled at that. "You're just a kid, you wouldn't know the meaning of war even if it was staring you right in the face"

"Oh, I have. Much more than you, maybe not equal to the Time War, but war none the less" Valkyrie uttered with no emotions apparent on his young face, "Anyway, this isn't a competition. I'm here to help you"

"And how are you gonna do that? You couldn't exactly have the power to resurrect the long dead, do you?" The Warrior questioned, jokingly.

"Well, someone of your stature in an army, you feel a hell of a lot of regret. Mainly due to the many lives lost by your orders. So, from my understanding, you want to run away from it all. Start a new life"

"Basically, yeah.." The Warrior responded.

"Well, luckily, you can actually do that, considering you're a Timelord" Valkyrie laughed, "And if you don't feel up to shooting yourself, I could slap you into your next face"

"I'm not really one for suicides…" The Warrior responded.

"I mean it" Valkyrie said, now standing up and cracking his knuckles, "I could actually slap you into your next face"

A small glowing golden ball of regeneration energy began to emit itself from Valkyrie's hand. Before The Warrior could raise his hand completely to stop Valkyrie, his hand had struck the Warrior's cheek, and the regeneration immediately began. The golden glow began to emit itself from every visible part of skin on his body.

"You should probably remove that armour, quick as you like" Valkyrie beamed, now leaning against some rubble.

The Warrior quickly removed his armour to reveal the common red and orange jumpsuit every soldier wore under their armour. This item of clothing was specifically made to mould to a new regeneration as soon as it was complete.

"Don't think you're getting away with this!" The Warrior shouted, as the regeneration energy began to get thicker and thicker before the release.

"Well, you'll need to find me. And the only way you'll be able to do that is meeting a girl, Kynia, inside the ruins of Arcadia's citadel. Go to her. Do not mention me at all. I did not tell you any of this" Valkyrie said, before instantly disappearing, no idea where he had gone to.

A roar of pain echoed around the city, but was soon replaced by a scream of pain, as The Warrior had just about finished regenerating. Unfortunately, there was no sort of mirror nearby, so the Warrior had no way of seeing what he had regenerated into.

The Warrior ran in his fairly smaller and weaker form down any corner, to try and reach a small reservoir of liquid. He seemed to be able to run much faster, with all the muscle he had originally had completely gone.

The Warrior finally found a puddle of liquid and immediately covered his, or rather her, mouth after seeing his reflection in the liquid. He had regenerated into a young girl, physically looking no older than 16. Someone who had originally been a tall, 20 year old looking black haired white man was now a darker skinned child, with long curly black hair. This new body looked fairly deep into human puberty.

"Well…." The Warrior said, inspecting _her_ new, higher pitched voice, "This is different"

(Prologue End)

**Yay! First prologue finished. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue (2)**

**Okay, two prologues in this one. Valkyrie and Kynia. I had a message recently from a reader asking about my two characters and how they have little to no explanation. So, I decided that this chapter would be solely dedicated to giving you more information on the two.**

* * *

><p>(Valkyrie)<p>

Well, it's time for my story. This is where you have access to my life basically. Everything that I have done, everywhere I have been. From Gallifrey to…well….Gallifrey; Starting with my life before the beginning of the Time War. You're in for one hell of a ride.

All that can be said really is that life was good – normal you could say - before the War started. Yeah, I had to go to the Timelord Academy. Similar to humans, I hated education. Why did I need to go to an establishment that taught me things that I already knew?

Growing up on Gallifrey was perfect. It was what many other species would view as heaven. But that did not last long. The Time War had very much been hidden from us, with Battle TARDISes and War TARDISes holding off the Dalek saucers that surrounded the planet right about our heads.. But as the years went on, the Daleks grew stronger, and the Timelords weaker. Time was running out. Even many of the forbidden weapons had been used to try and stop the Daleks, but to no success.  
>That was until one night, I awoke to the sound of shattered glass. I turned my head to see several cloaked figures standing by the window, with shards of shattered glass lain around them. I didn't get a proper look at their faces. Although underneath their cloaks, they wore the garb of the Gallifreyan army. The burnt shoulder pads with the seal of Rassilon stood out. Before I could make any sudden move, the obvious leader – a tall man with an intimidating stature – knocked me out with a punch to the face.<p>

The next thing I knew I was strapped to a chair, with restraints around my arms, legs and stomach. My vision was a mess due to all the bright lights around me. Before I blacked out, I saw two Gallifreyan doctors (At least they looked like doctors) discussing something. I could barely hear them due to them whispering and the loud ringing in my head. I could not turn my head, but could see in the corner of my eye several other people, around the same age as me, strapped into a similar chair. Each looked to be in a similar amount of pain. They removed us from the chairs and chained our hands and legs to make sure we did not escape. One by one, we were injected with a glowing serum.

The first 2 people – A young man and a young girl, both I did not know – did not react in any way to receiving the serum. Although the third, a dark haired oriental girl that looked around my age reacted much differently. She completely collapsed to the floor and started to convulse. All I could see was her entire body twitching and beginning to glow an orange/yellow colour. All the veins on her body stood out, bubbling blood all round her body. Then, she spontaneously combust; Bursting into a golden smoke that filled the whole room. It all slowly disappeared as it was drained into all the remaining teens. Had I just absorbed this girl's regeneration energy? All her possible 12 faces burned inside my head, seeing the women she could have been, but now no longer could be.

These experiments went on for hours, maybe even days. And one by one, they others dropped like flies. Each time the regeneration energy was drained into the remaining. Until there was only two of us left. What had been twelve teens had become two.

"It is quite surprising that only the twins survived the process. The General had requested a small army of super Timelord soldiers, but how are we going to explain that only two survived the process?" one of the Gallifreyan doctors said, the taller male with a receding hairline, "The Guardians project has failed. We can't decree it as a pass with only two surviving. I suggest we terminate the project completely"

I could not take it anymore. They had just stated that Kynia was the only other survivor of these experiments. Now they're talking about ending both our lives. I will not let that happen. Nobody harms my family.

As I sat there, my rage was bubbling inside me. And out. My whole body had begun to shake, the shackles around my hands, legs and neck began to be engulfed in the same looking energy that I had drained from the other teens that had been experimented on. Yet, it felt so much different. A surge of power and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Every visible vein in my body shifted from blue to gold, my eyes burning a bright orange with the yellow aura shrouding my whole body as I broke free from the chains, staring directly at the two Gallifreyan scientists.

"Subject 0-0-0-0-1, return to your seat immediately!" The female scientist shouted, aiming a previously hidden gun at my head.

I took another step forwards.

She fired.

Everything suddenly slowed down. As if everything else was frozen in place, and I was still moving. I watched as the laser from the gun straight past me when I moved my head to the left.

I moved forwards, faster than the scientist could react and took the weapon out of her hand then returned to my previous position, now pointing it at her.

Now for the cliché part. What had previously been everything around me freezing was now me freezing whilst everything moved. All I could do was stare at the weapon in my hand. Seconds ago, my body was reacting to the incident all by itself. And now, I could not make any movement.

An armoured guard came out from behind and clobbered me with a club. Everything had gone black. For what felt like an eternity, I was forever falling through the darkness.

* * *

><p>(3rd Person View)<p>

Valkyrie awoke several hours later to find he was lying against rubble some place in Arcadia. The cries of Arcadias populous echoed as the Daleks decimated them all, one by one. Louder and louder the screams got.

As Valkyrie stood up, he suddenly gasped for air, as his eyes shifted from their original blue to a cloudy yellow. As if something had taken control of him temporarily causing him to collapse. As he regained control seconds later, he looked up to see something unexpected.

What looked to be a swirling yellow tornado above him, which was actually known as a Time fissure.

_I think there's three of them now._

The scream of dying Gallifreyan's faded out to become that of a female. A voice he recognised instantly. Before he could think over the situation, his emotions took control of his body and made him leap into the window in time.

"Clara, tell me I'm dreaming…"

"Fraid' you're not dreaming Valk. This most definitely is real. You just heard the Doctor speaking to earlier versions of himself…"

"Y-you're….me….how…?"

_To be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER BREAK!<em>**

**So far, this is the explanation of what happens to Valkyrie to get where he is in my other fic (Which I have yet to re-upload). This part following Kynia will take place directly after the fade to black where the twins were knocked out. Short but sweet.**

* * *

><p>(Third person view)<p>

Kynia awoke to find herself lain across a table. Somebody had moved her. That someone was sitting at one end of the table, their head held in their hands. His attire consisted of a black frock coat, a pair of skinny jeans which one leg was white and the other black, black and white hightops, a formal white shirt finished off with a thin black tie which had golden circular Gallifreyan written on it.

"But...-" Kynia attempted to speak, but was to weak to assemble full sentences, "How can you...-"

The male raised his head so she could see his eyes, to look directly into hers.

"Valkyrie...what happened..." Kynia asked, finally able to create suitable sentences, still resting on the table.

"What has been a mere 6 hours for you has in fact been 500 years for me. Best way to say this..." The boy muttered, "I've made my way home...the long way round..."

**(To Be Continued...)**

**OC's for "Valkyrie" and "Gallifrey Falls No More" appreciated. Will attempt to involve them in both fics.**


End file.
